No lo soportaría
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Pequeños delirios de una escritora para hacer un fict sobre cierta pareja de Harry Potter, y dos personajes de Odaiba hacen su intervención.


**Notas aclaratorias: **Esto es lo que provoca el estrés, el aburrimiento y el tener tantas ideas acumuladas en la mente: ¡Comienzos de delirios!

Para quienes no estén relacionados con el mundo del anime, os informo que:

_Takeru Takaishi_ es un personaje de _Digimon Adventure _y _Digimon 02_; portador del emblema Esperanza, físicamente tiene dorados (y muy rebeldes ^^) cabellos y unos intensos ojos azules.

_Hikari Yagami_ también es un personaje de Digimon de las sagas anteriormente mencionadas; portadora del emblema Luz, y físicamente tiene el cabello liso, corto y de color canela, con ojos del mismo tono. Los fanfictions o fanarts que tienen como tema principal el romance entre estos dos adorables jóvenes es conocida como **_Takari._** (de la cual soy partidaria número uno, como prueba contundente denle una revisión a mis ficts de Digimon ^^)

_Hikari Takaishi Y., _soy yo, la autora (Imaginarán entonces de dónde es mi nick ^^) y de aquí en adelante (al menos en este fict) me auto-denominaré como _la escritora,_ sinónimos posibles o simplemente las iniciales HTY

Además agrego que:

_Harry Potter_ (¿Tengo que aclarar esto?) es el mago más famoso de la época actual, _el niño que sobrevivió,_ el joven que siempre anda protegiendo a su _amiga Hermione _con su propio cuerpo (gracias Kristina096! si abrió tu mail como luego te darás cuenta) el adolescente con un humor de los mil demonios =P bueno, con sus motivos y todo pero.... cómicamente esta etapa irritable de Harry me recuerda a Takeru cuando al rubio le mencionan algo relativo a la obscuridad aunque Takeru aún no anda rompiendo cosas ni gritándole a todo el mundo (Ummmmm.... tengo una nueva idea ^^) Siguiendo con Harry, el joven hechicero tiene una rebelde cabellera azabache e intensos ojos de color esmeralda.

_Hermione Granger_, la hija de muggles, la joven dotada de una extraordinaria memoria y sentido de responsabilidad, la que está pendiente de cada uno de los pasos de Harry, la que sería incapaz de delatarlo luego de la sonrisa que él le brindó (HP3, página 170), la chica que jamás se ha perdido un juego de Harry, la bruja que no permitiría que a Harry le lanzaran la Maldición _Cruciatus _(sí, ya comencé ^^) y le mintió a la _******censurado****** _deUmbridgepara que se internaran en el Bosque Prohibido para que los centauros se deshicieran de la mencionada _tipa._ Claro que casi se matan al mismo tiempo ^^U.Físicamente es de cabellera larga y _algo _rizada, nada que un buen tónico mágico para alisar el cabello no pueda arreglar.

* * *

NO LO SOPORTARÍA

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_El viento corría con ferocidad en aquella madrugada, y esto era más notable aún en las altas torres del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, aunque la frialdad del ambiente en nada se comparaba a la que existía en su alma._

_¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la felicidad, que puede ser fugaz? ¿Por qué ese empeño en no dejarse amar? ¿Por qué creer que, por culpa de lo vivido, no merece recibir amor?_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- No me digas que mataste a Cho - comentó un rubio joven dándole un vistazo al monitor de una _especial computadora._

- ¿Yo? - contestó la joven que detuvo su actividad de digitación - ¿Yo? ¿Matar a Cho? -

Pero el rubio es clara prueba de las _simpáticas ideas _ que pueden pasar por la mente de HTY, así que no le creyó del todo.

Los ojos azules de Takaishi volvieron a pasar por el monitor, el chico frunció el entrecejo aún no del todo convencido.

- Falta algo - apenas murmuró reflexivo.

- Más introducción en los acontecimientos - comentó la de cabello liso y castaño - Para no confundir más a los lectores -

- ¡Pero es lo que me encanta! - protestó la autora.

- Pero no por hoy - Takeru se cruzó los brazos y adquirió un semblante de triunfador.

HTY suspiró resignadamente, y volvió sus dedos al teclado. Otro profundo suspiro, un poco de concentración, un poco de liberación mental y entonces en la habitación volvió a escucharse el teclear constante.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Hermione apretó sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas de tristeza y desilusión. Pero si parecía que... que él le correspondía. Ella no es de las que saca conclusiones precipitadas, o quizás era su oculto anhelo de que Harry sintiese lo mismo que ella lo que le hizo ver lo que no era._

_Pero.... cualquiera que estuviese en su sitio pensaría lo mismo. ¿O no?_

_«Analízalo con calma» meditó la chica quitándose unos mechones que le golpeaban la mejilla derecha igual que el implacable aire helado de la madrugada._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- Debes poner _****Flash Back** **_- le recordó el rubio.

- ¡Ya! ¡Qué exigente! -

**_**Flash Back**_**

**- ¡¡¡¡Flash Back nada!!! -** protestó un joven de melena a....

- Sí, azabache y ojos esmeraldas - interrumpió una femenina detrás de él.

- Veamos - HTY comienza a retroceder sus actividades de forma mental - No me he golpeado la cabeza, no he tomado ningún medicamento caducado, nada de cafeína, nada de chocolates, no he visto nada raro en la televisión..... -

Los 4 personajes reunidos se miraban fijamente como si _los otros _fuesen _bichos raros_.

- ¿Qué hacen _ellos _aquí? - indagó el portador de la Esperanza.

- Más bien ¿Qué hacen _ustedes_ aquí? - replicó Hermione - Esta es la sección de _Books_, la de _Anime_ está unos links más arriba -

- Solamente estamos salvando nuestro pellejo - respondió Hikari aún sin despegar su mirada de perplejidad ante la bruja.

-... no he discutido con mis hermanos, no me han raptado extraterrestres (no que yo me haya dado cuenta), sí estoy un poco estresada por el trabajo, mi máquina sigue dando problemas.... -

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - indagó Harry ante la declaración de la Portadora del emblema Luz.

- ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? Esta chica - Takeru se refería a la autora - tiene planeado otro Hr/H -

- ¡Eso sí lo sabemos! - se notó un ligero temor en la voz de Harry - Lo que no comprendemos es qué hacen ustedes aquí -

-.... Ajá, ya llegó el regaño de mi madre para que me vaya a dormir, (son las 01h22 AM ^^) los mariscos del fin de semana olían bien...... -

- Pues simple - objetó Takeru - Encargándonos de que ella lo redacte y termine -

- Eso no es algo que les importe - dijo Harry deslizando sus dedos entre sus negros cabellos.

- ¡Pues sí nos importa! - protestó Hikari - Si no tiene la mente puesta en ustedes dos entonces ella vuelve al mundo digital y entonces se nos carga -

- Pues son cosas de ella - replicó Hermione, con mayor facilidad de exponer argumentos - Deben dejarle la libertad de escribir lo que le plazca a la hora que le plazca -

- Ah!! Claro!! De seguro que están enterados que le volvió a picar ese bicho raro llamado _Takari_ - el rubio Takaishi, sin embargo, tenía un ligero tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

- Siempre tengo el bicho Takari - respondió la autora apenas con media mente en la conversación del cuarteto, pero de inmediato HTY volvió a recordar sus actividades - Escuché jpop, sigo traduciendo las canciones, sigo enredándome con ellas...... -

- Pero la cuestión es que ustedes están invadiendo terreno que no les corresponde - Hermione siguió hablando, aunque trataba de no irse en un discurso tan extenso.

- Lo mejor será que vuelvan a su sección - le apoyó Harry.

- No hasta que ella termine este fict - Takeru se cruzó de brazos de una imponente forma, como si se sintiera..... _El Juez de un místico universo digital. _(Hikari chocó una mano en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la descripción hecha por la autora)

- ¿El Juez? - Harry arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad e incomprensión.

- Es lo que te espera - el rubio mostró una amplia sonrisa satisfactoria.

- Es lo que **les** espera - agregó Hikari tan feliz como si hubiese tomado un inmenso jarrón de cerveza de mantequilla. (Takeru apenas movió los labios sin soltar su masculina voz, pero con facilidad se pudo leer que _'¿Cerveza de mantequilla?'_)

-...... sigo soñando rarezas y medias, me sigue gustando la mayonesa con papas fritas a falta de crema de cebolla..... -

Hermione parpadeó algunas veces tratando de armar una teoría sobre la repetición de los acontecimientos que envuelven la vida de la autora.

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? - Harry le preguntó a HTY.

- Intentando recordar qué rareza me ha pasado para que se me mezclen en la mente dos géneros **tan** distintos en un fict que parece no tener sentido -

- Eso es interesante - admitió Takeru - Nosotros pensamos en ello y tú sigue digitando -

- Gracias, eres un encanto -

- Espera!! Detente!! - se escuchó refutar a un par de voces, una masculina y una femenina.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_*****Flash Back ** _

_La Sala Común de Gryffindor siempre era cálida y reconfortante, en especial cuando los estudiantes estaban en los dormitorios gozando de las sensaciones que provocaba el estar dentro del Mundo de Morfeo. Al menos así lo sentía Hermione. No era el hecho de que ella fuera una persona anti-social, porque no lo era, sino que la joven bruja de cuando en cuando anhelaba unos instantes de soledad para meditar sobre su vida y sobre quienes lo rodean._

_Y, desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, su vida había girado entorno a una persona: Harry Potter._

_La joven suspiró preocupada conteniendo unas lágrimas, intentando ser comprensiva con Harry por enésima vez. Pero su mente sólo le daba una sola idea. _

_«Mañana iré nuevamente a la biblioteca» meditó mientras observaba a las llamas abrasar la madera «Puede que encuentre algún nuevo hechizo que le sea útil. Y me encargaré personalmente que lo practique así vuelva a gritarme que me aleje de él»_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- ¿Por qué Harry me gritaría? - indagó la hechicera haciendo sobresaltar a la autora, quien detesta cuando la interrumpen en su redacción.

- Sí, ¿Por qué yo le gritaría a Hermione? -

- Ah!! Claro!! ¿Por qué gritarle? - extrañamente Takeru habló - ¿Por qué hacerlo? Cuando en realidad puedes estrecharla entre tus brazos, sentir la suavidad de su piel, rogarle a la vida que aquella espléndida cercanía no sea parte de un delirio de amor? -

- Nadie habla por ciencia, sino por experiencia - Harry soltó con una sonrisa hereditaria de su padre. Takeru se sonrojó de una forma _ algo_ notable.

- Hace mucho calor aquí - la autora se venteó con unas páginas (Takeru la miraba de cierta forma ¬¬)

- Experiencia en lo que _ella_ hace - se justificó Hikari.

- Me halagas - =^.^=

- No es un halago - ._.U

- ¿Por qué Harry me gritó? -

- En el 5to libro fue porque.... - (No se los digo, para que los que no lo hayan leído ** así sea una versión pirata por no aguantarme la curiosidad =P **)

- Me refiero a **ahora**, en **este** fict -

- Entonces déjame seguir -

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_- Harry, Harry - la joven recostó su cabeza en el sillón donde ella se encontraba al instante que dejaba en libertad a aquel líquido ligeramente salado que nacieron físicamente en sus ojos marrones y sentimentalmente de la mezcla de sensaciones que le provocaba._

............................

.....................................

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- ¿Qué te pasa? - indagó el rubio Esperanza.

La autora quería golpear el teclado, quería golpear a alguien!! Por suerte los personajes eran parte de sus alucinaciones mentales o sino corría mucha sangre. Aunque si la autora les hiciera algo a estos 4 seres correría tinta.

- Resulta que he dejado **muy** botado este fict que ya perdí el hilo!!! - ;_;

Aparte de la autora dos seres también se apenaron como ella.

- Entonces.... - Hermione, mostrando la perfección de su sonrisa, saca un pequeño pergamino -.... Puedes seguir con _'Regresa a mí' _o quizás comenzar _'Ilumíname'_, también tienes _'Songficts'_si quieres te pongo la música de fondo, aunque también......-

- Puedes comenzar con _'La otra mitad de mi amor'_ - abruptamente le interrumpió Hikari - O seguir con otro loco capítulo de _ 'Olvidar es imposible'_ aunque es obvio que la autora se olvida de redactarlo -

- No es intencional - ^^U - sólo que estoy algo enredada con el desarrollo, no quiero apresurar ciertas cosas y tienen que quedar coordinados los acontecimientos, además estoy revisando los 4 primeros libros..... - 

- Eureka!! - exclamó Takeru sacando de la nada 4 hermosos y empastados ejemplares.

- Pobre de ti.... - HTK cambió su pasivo tono de voz - ..... si algo le pasa a alguno de esos libros -

- Mientras estén fuera del alcance de tus sobrinos - admitió el rubio deslizándose ágilmente entre las páginas.

- ¿Y qué tienen que ver los libros? - indagó Harry.

- ¡¡Aquí está!! - Takeru se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer en voz alta, pero de sus labios no salió su normal masculina voz _- ¡Yo! - _chilló el rubio _- ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas más importantes, amistad y valentía y...... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado! -_

- No hablo así - objetó Hermione apretando los dientes.

- Está mal, Takeru - replicó Hikari en un tono de complicidad - Recuerda el 'cambio' -

- Ah!!! - exclamó el rubio y respiró profundo - _¡Yo... _ bla... bla... Vayamos al grano: _Hay cosas más importantes, amistad y valentía y..... -_

Los portadores de la Luz y Esperanza se miran mutuamente antes de susurrar al unísono _- Amor -_

Hermione enrojeció de la pena.

- No pueden asegurar tal absurdo - ella intentó defenderse - No pueden leer mi mente -

- No te alteres - le dijo Harry posando una mano en el hombro de ella - ¿No es obvio? Estos dos se adoran, por eso se miran y dicen lo que sienten -

- Cambiaste la situación, Potter - objetó Takeru.

- Uno contra uno, y eso que aún no atrapo la snitch -

Pero Takeru jamás se daba por vencido, así que fue de inmediato al siguiente libro verde para leer cierta pequeña parte:

- Harry **no sabía** si lo mejor había sido cuando ** Hermione corrió hacia él **gritando: _«¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!» _-

- ¿Y? - exclamaron los brujos al unísono.

- Comparas esa felicidad con la liberación de los exámenes, ¡Vaya que te dio gusto! -

- Hermione había estado petrificada por mucho tiempo -

- ¿Y cómo se enteró de inmediato que **tú** volviste a salvar la situación? - expresó la portadora de la Luz - Creo que ella ya lo presentía desde el fondo de su corazón -

- Además, en este libro de acá - Takeru parecía no dar tregua, porque de inmediato tomó el tercer libro - Habla algo de que tu padrino te dio una escoba -

- ¡¡Oh!! - exclamó Harry con mucho sarcasmo - Eso demuestra lo mucho que estoy enamorado de Hermione -

- Te enfadaste con Hermione porque ella afirmaba que Sirius había hechizado la escoba para que te cayeras de la misma cuando la utilizaras - Takeru mostró su hermosa sonrisa - Mencionan este pequeño detalle, al final Hermione tuvo razón -

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó la mencionada.

- Pues tiene que estabas muy preocupada por él, por su vida, aunque ello te costara la relación que llevan -

- No le veo enlace alguno - objetó Harry.

Takeru no dijo más, pero de su rostro no se borraba su sonrisa cuando abrió las últimas páginas del más gordo de los libros.

- **.... e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla -**

- ¿Tenías que gritarlo? - hasta la autora se tapaba los oídos.

- En la **_me-ji-lla _** - recalcó Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué no te despediste de Ron de la misma forma ? - indagó Hikari.

- Por... por.... porque Harry lo necesitaba más - se justificó Hermione.

**-** **"****El que más lo necesita****"** - Takari habló a la par.

- No, no, no, no!!! - Harry hizo ademanes con las manos - Eso es un fict -

- ¡Uno muy hermoso, por cierto! - exclamó la autora llevándose una mano a la barbilla y apoyar el codo en la base de la mesa del computador.

- **"El digimon que vive en mí" -** replicó Harry percatándose de inmediato de la situación - Su antecedente **"Y así..... nos convertimos en niños elegidos" "Píxel""Anfitriona" -**

- Ah!!! Otras obras maestras!!! -

**- "Postre" - **(No pude evitarlo XP) replicó Takeru.

- ¡¡Me fascina ese fict!! -

- **"En Fuga" - **respondió Hermione con una triunfal sonrisa - **"Fusión Prohibida" "Memorias Borradas" -**

- ¡¡¡¡Sei!!!! - exclamó la autora con una sonrisa que nadie imagina.

**- Una noche - **objetaron Harry y Hermione al coro mientras HTY se servía un vaso de refrescante limonada.

- Mágico y sublime, especial e impactante, romántico y...... -

- No apto para menores de edad - afirmó Takeru cuyas mejillas estaban del color del emblema de Hikari (rosa)

- **Somnium Insidiae - ** Hikari intentó ganar terreno.

- Ah!!! Ese aún me tiene craneando!!! - ;_;

- Esto ya más parece propaganda de ficts - observó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

- Exacto!! Cuando lo correcto es que ella siga con lo que estaba digitando - Takeru se volvió a la autora y colocó sus brazos bloqueando una posible escapatoria de HTY - Recuerdas ese capítulo de la Galería, creo que no quedó del todo bien, deberías ponerle cosas más_ románticas_, habla del destino -

- Nones - respondió la autora - Cosas del destino, místico y sublime es Takari -

- Maldito bicho, si un día lo atrapo - masculló el rubio - Y recuerda ese interés mutuo -

- También es Takari - Hermione rió con ganas.

- Ese _mágico _interés mutuo - replicó Hikari acercándose a la acorralada autora - Con sólo una mirada están seguro de lo que piensa el otro, completan mutuamente sus frases -

_«Eso **también **me suena a Takari»_ ^.^U pero a la autora no le convenía decir sus pensamientos

- ¿Telepatía? - Harry preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Exacto - dijeron el trío que estaba frente a la computadora.

- No estás ayudando - le dijo Hermione con desgano - ¿Sabes lo que nos espera si esta chica sigue con sus ideas? -

- Sí, sí, sí!!! Estoy bien enterado que es capaz de separar a hermanos, hacer caer a las personas de altos edificios, explosiones, bombas, puertas dimensionales, intrigas, juego de palabras. Y si pasa esto a _ 'Harry Potter' es _capaz de convertirme el alumno predilecto de Snape, separarme de Gryffindor y que Malfoy Jr. sea mi mejor amigo!! -

- ¿Lo leíste? -

- ¿Leer qué? - se espantó Harry - ¿No me digas que ella ha publicado **ESO**? -

- Aún no - admitió Hermione - Pero está en sus _** **maléficos** **_planes -

Rayos y truenos se escucharon en la habitación.

- Y aparte de loca, ¡¡Incoherente!! No es época de lluvias acá en Ecuador - objetó Harry.

- Ah!! Es que lo olvidé!! - se justificó la autora mientras Takari sonreía orgulloso por haber logrado el objetivo de que ella siguiera digitando - Esto es parte del fict, así que debo colocar asteriscos, puntos y letra en cursiva -

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Rayos y truenos se escucharon en la habitación. La implacable lluvia hizo su abrupta aparición. El brusco golpe del agua contra el castillo evitaba que el silencio se apodere del mágico colegio._

_Hermione suspiró nostálgica. Los momentos lluviosos la llenaban de aquel sabor agridulce, y las confusiones de su mente provocaba que sus marrones ojos siguieran derramando lágrimas, pero su llanto era silencioso. Le parecía ridículo ser escandalosa y peor aún hallándose sola en la Sala Común._

_O al menos es lo que ella pensaba. Pues cuando estuvo a punto de secar sus mejillas, de la nada apareció una mano._

_Los labios de Hermione temblaron, no por el miedo a que sea un espectro materializándose a medias, sino porque, con tantos años de haberlo visto desaparecer bajo el mágico manto, no se imaginó que él se hallase allí haciéndole compañía._

_¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? Le escuchó cuando ella murmuró su nombre. Aunque eso no le importaba, no cuando Harry deslizó sus dedos por las humedecidas mejillas y luego siguió el borde de los labios, aquellos a los cuales estuvo a punto de besar unas horas atrás, sino fuera porque recordó que todo ser a quien él llegase a amar tenía un terrible destino._

_- No quisiera.... - Harry dejó caer la capa mostrando su mirada tan preocupada como verde, detrás de sus lentes - .... perderte a ti también. Sirius era como mi padre, y eres testigo de lo que le pasó -_

_- Pero Harry - Hermione buscaba algún argumento válido._

_- No lo soportaría - terminó el unigénito Potter sellando sus labios con sus dedos._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- Eres demasiado.... dramática - Hermione opinó

- Ah!! Ya calla!! - se quejó la autora - Eres mi personaje predilecto pero eso no evita que te obligue a cerrar la boca -

- Eso nunca conseguirás - murmuró Harry un poco divertido ante la idea.

- No me tienten - afirmó HTY.

- Ja!! Quiero conocer a la primera persona que se atreva tan sólo siquiera intentar detenerme. Mis palabras son mi mejor arma, hablo con la verdad y sensatez, por eso estoy plenamente seg.....-

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Cosquilleo en el estómago, respiración profunda, exploración inexperta y hasta cierto grado torpe. todo a consecuencia del abrupto movimiento que Harry hizo para que sus labios se unieran._

_- Tampoco puedo soportar más este sentimiento - murmuró a escasos milímetros de su rostro._

_El fuego de su aliento le calmaba el frío del ambiente, y, por la forma en que Harry volvía a besarla, demostraba que esa no será la última vez que ellos realizarían tan placentero acto. No importaba lo demás._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

- ¿En dónde están esos dos? - indagó la castaña Yagami buscando la mirada a los jóvenes brujos.

La autora revisó por última vez el último párrafo que tenía redactado en la pantalla de la caprichosa de su computadora.

- Ustedes actualmente son parte de mi imaginación, me los he raptado momentáneamente de sus respectivos dueños para este fict, y por el momento están haciendo lo que yo quiera -

- Entonces ellos.... - Takeru parecía que aún no conocía los límites de HTY.

- Se puede decir que sí - =^^=

- Es culpa de la Coca-Cola ¿Verdad? -

- Quien sabe - con un suspiro la autora cerró la ventana del documento, y se dispuso a abrir otro más.

Takeru miró a Hikari, ambos sonrieron mientras comenzaban a desintegrarse, como si fuesen pastillas efervescentes en agua.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_- Reacciona - suplicaba la joven que rondaba los 22 años a un inconsciente rubio, aparentemente de su edad._

_La petición, para ventaja de la chica, fue cumplida._

_- Hi...ka...ri - le llamó con dolorosa voz. Ella le sonrió con amor y preocupación._

_Y, a una considerable altura, flotaba en la nada el rubio de apellido Takaishi, mirando atónito los acontecimientos, mientras su capa se ondeaba al compás del viento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

_"El que más lo necesita" "Somnium Insidiae",_ son unos de los tantos fict de la fantástica autora cali-chan. Se los recomiendo muchísimo!!

_"Y así.... nos convertimos en niños elegidos" "El digimon que vive en mí" "Píxel" "Anfitriona",_ son de la autoría de la grandiosa Lara. También denle una chequeada, no se arrepentirán.

_"Postre"_ (Harry Potter) _"Una noche"_ (Digimon) son los maravillosos ficts de la genial Zelshamada. Y están **MUY buenos**!! (Y no me contradigas Zelshy)

_"En Fuga" "Fusión Prohibida" "Memorias Borradas"_ son de la maestría de CieloCriss. Nuevamente les recomiendo las mejores lecturas.

Todas estas genialidades las pueden hallar al dar clic en mis autores preferidos y entonces escogen el nick. También denle un vistazo a cada una de sus historias. Cada una de estas ingeniosas mentes tienen su estilo, pero todas consiguen lo mismo: mantenerme pegada a la computadora leyendo a altas horas de la noche ^^U

Y ahora yendo a este fict, les comento que esto salió ante la pequeña idea de un beso entre Harry y Hermione en una noche lluviosa (no, aún no me voy más allá..... _**por el momento**_), sólo tenía en mente esa parte y no me pareció que el fict se realice con unos seis o siete párrafos, así que agregue estas _incoherencias _para darle mayor sentido a la historia aunque creo que quedó más extraño aún, pero aún así me gustó. ^^

Respecto a lo último que escribí en el fict.... Bueno, es sección de Digimon y ya se enterarán ^.^

Comentarios y críticas constructivas les pongo a a su disposición mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o faciliten más su vida y dejen un bello review.


End file.
